


The Return of NERV: You Are (Not) Safe

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Asuka and Toji are the only ones in the story with children, Bittersweet, F/M, Kind of dark, Next Generation (technically), Original Character(s), Possibly post-End of Evangelion, a bit surreal, multiple Rei Ayanami clones running around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Misato and Rei drag Shinji into helping run what's left of NERV.





	1. Welcome Home

"Do you want to remember?"

"No, I don't want to remember."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to, for reasons I don't need to explain."

Shinji looked up, the girl standing before him looked familiar.  
She looked liked Rei, but it was clear that she wasn't the same Rei he knew.

"Are you Rei Ayanami?"

"I am, but we go by assigned personal names now."

"So your name is...?" 

"My name is Rika Ayanami, you must be Shinji Ikari."

"That's weird, I didn't even introduce myself."

"That's not necessary, we already know who you are."

"Well-"

"Shinji!, get up we have important matters to discuss."

The brunette looked over to see a certain violet haired woman briskly enter the room.


	2. Welcome Home Pt.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji gets debriefed by Misato and Rei about what's to come as the new commander of NERV.
> 
> Also Ritsuko appears.

Tuesday, September 19, 2023

\---------  
Several minutes later......

 

"So, what's this so-called important matter that we have to discuss anyway?, what's the point of it?"

"Hang on a second there Shinji, I need to get my keys, then I'll answer your question."

As Misato was digging around in her bag for the keys, Shinji looked all over the room, nothing had changed while he was gone, so this felt like a huge waste of time for him.

"Have you found your keys yet?"

"No, not yet."

Shinji rolled his eyes and continued looking around the room, he eventually spotted a girl with pale blue hair who was wearing a white dress and red shoes standing by herself.

"Hey Misato, do you know who that girl is-!?"

"Found the keys, now let's hurry."

The older woman grabbed the Brunette's wrist and lead him through a door, as Shinji walked away he looked to see if that girl was still there, but she had vanished.

Shinji was then taken to a room where two other people were waiting for him.

 

\---------

Inside the room........

"Why am I here?, is there a secret to any of this?, I don't really get it."

Misato gestured to the woman standing right next to Shinji.

Ritsuko turned her attention to the younger man and cleared her throat.

"You're the closest we could find to a successor."

"Wait, successor?, to what exactly?"

"You'll be succeeding your father as the new commander of NERV."

Ritsuko then went back to looking at her clipboard.

The Brunette looked to the Violet haired woman and the Bluenette.

Misato nodded, her expression remaining unchanged.

Rei gave a fake smile.

"But what does Rei have to do with this?"

The older woman spoke up.

"It was a decision that we made together."

"So that's pretty much all we can share at the moment, but this little meeting of ours isn't over."

Misato then walked out of the room, followed by Rei and Ritsuko.

This left Shinji as the only person still in the room.

"Me as commander of NERV?, you've gotta be kidding me."

**Author's Note:**

> Characters set to appear in later chapters include:
> 
> \- Tamami Zaizen (Major)
> 
> \- Hye-mi So (Pilot)
> 
> \- Fabien Clapton (Pilot)
> 
> \- Ingrid Tosa (Pilot)
> 
> \- Haruchika Satsuma (Pilot)
> 
> \- Momoka Shinano (Pilot)
> 
> \- Azusa Ayanami (Ayanami Clone/Rika's 'sister')
> 
> \- Chieko Kosugi (Technician/Bridge crew member)
> 
> \- Yui Ichijo (Character based on Rei Ayanami's original concept art/Member of the organization HALS(A sibling corporation to TRIDENT))
> 
> \- Asako Vanguard (Character based on Asuka Langley Soryu's original concept art/Member of the organization HALS(A sibling corporation to TRIDENT))


End file.
